Moves Like Jagger
by kKbunni
Summary: After being bullied at Seiyo's Dancing/Singing Boarding School, Utau is just about to go to another school, one that highlights her talent, not make her seem like a snob. When Utau is actually liked for who she was, she never knew how amazing friendship is. Now she's more determined to make the best, & get her singing career in check.
1. Chapter 1 Utau Sees All

Moves like Jagger

Summary: I sighed. Deep down, I knew they all didn't think I was hot. They weren't sluts, and we all knew it. Well, I got some new games I would like to play.

Utau's POV

I woke up to the sound of birds tweeting and chirping outside my window. NOT. It was my stupid god- damned alarm clock that woke me up to my misery of another school year and Seiyo's dance/singing academy-for boys that threw my heart away like trash, and girls who would smile sadly for you. I didn't need their pity, 'cause I am Hoshina Utau, one day famous singer.

I sighed, and got out of bed. I took a shower, and changed into my clothes, still getting ready for the horrible surprises a new year here I would get. When I opened the door, and looked left and right to see if anyone was going to do anything bad, I saw nobody. Surprise was written all over my face. When I checked my watch, I saw it was 7:30, and I felt like an idiot, 'cause I was way, too early. Before I could think about this more, a girl with pink hair and excitement all over her face, saw me, and hurriedly went through the hallway to get to me.

I just hoped she wasn't going to blackmail me or anything. When she reached me, she smiled, and I knew she was one of the new girls. I put on my Poker Face, which made me looked bored, and would rather do anything but this. She was either oblivious to this, or didn't care. "Hi, my name is Hinamori Amu, and I thought you looked like a nice person, so could I hang out with you for awhile, and could you give me a tour of this place?" She said with a slight grin, and with cheeks that had a tint of pink for failing miserably to run faster to get here with her luggage.

"Sure," I simply said, but deep down, I was saying WOOHOO! And cheering madly, that she might be my friend.

"Great!" She said, with more enthusiasm, which I thought was impossible, until now, because she showed a lot, of enthusiasm

"Okay, let me see which room you're staying in, because," I eyed her luggage "carrying all that won't be necessary."

She looked thoughtful for a minute, until she said "I'm staying in room G50. (The G meant girls, but duh, we had to have sex gender hallways, unless the Secretary changed it to mixed.) I was shocked. She was staying with ME! Even though I didn't show it, she allowed a small smile on her face, showing that I could show any emotion, and she would accept who I was.

I moved out of the way, so I wasn't blocking my door, but allowing her to invite herself in. When I closed the door, I was thanking myself I put the alarm clock early, because if she just knocked on this door, waking me up, I would've been one scary person, and she could've spread some rumors about me. I was also thankful that breakfast was at 8. It was just 7:32.

I took a seat on one of my white leather chairs, that you could move in circles. I patted the one next to me, and Amu gladly accepted, but put her luggage by the separate bed. Their were one separate bed, and one bunk bed. I chose the top, nobody is in the bottom, and Amu chose the separate one.

"So Hinamori"

"You can call me Amu, since I know you we'll be getting to see each other sometime every day," She said with a smile.

"Amu."

"Yes?" She said.

"What type of dancing/singing do you do?" I said with curiosity in my voice.

"Oh,I do both singing and dancing." I was shocked. She was like me!

_She'll make a great friend,_ I thought.

" I sing POP, and mostly everything else."

"Hmmm," I said.

"And I mostly dance Modern, Hip-Hop, and Jazz"

"Wait," I said, sounding hesitant. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" She said.

"Can you…. Teach me how to... Dance to Pop music…?" I said hoping she'll say yes, and not laugh at me and think I'm a good-for nothing loser.

"Sure," She simply stated.

I smiled. This was going to be an interesting school year. We talked about random this, for about ten minutes, and felt we've known each other for years, after talking to each other.

"Utau, do you think we're going to get another mate," Amu said, her eyes locked on the Bunk bed. I slept on the top, Amu chose the separate bed, and I was also thinking the same thing, before a small knock was heard on the door.

"That must be her," I said. Amu nodded, and opened, to find a girl, sitting on her bright yellow suitcase, one hand holding her head up, and the other, about to knock on the door again. She lifted her head up, and said the smallest "hello" I've ever heard. She had a small round face, golden locks that she tied in a messy ponytail, and looked about 12. Amu and I were 15.

Amu and I invited her in, and showed her to the bottom bunk, and she set her stuff down. I checked my watch, and saw we had twenty minutes left. This was all I needed. We spent 15 minutes, all talking to each other, and when we were done, we all knew each other's name. The blonde petite was Mashiro Rima, Hinamori Amu, And Hoshina Utau.

We still had a lot of time, so I spent it showing them around the whole building, and when I was done, we were all laughing hard because of the joke Rima made. Someone took a picture of us laughing, and showed it to us.

This is when we met, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. (Notes: Utau is not Ikuto's sister in this story) he smirked, and showed us the picture. I was in the middle Rima on my right, Amu on my left. Amu had her cheeks with a bright pink, Rima's eyes so happy, you wished you were in the picture, and me putting my arms on their shoulders, smiling like there was no tomorrow. "We look go-ood," Amu said, stretching the word.

Tsukiyomi smirked again "I'll give you girls the picture, for ten bucks." I rolled my eyes; Rima put her hands on her hips, shooting death glares, and Amu looking thoughtful. We all looked at each other, and bluntly said "no." We looked at each other again, and nodded. I went for the camera, Rima got his legs, Amu going behind him and pressing the pressure point that would disable his arm muscles. He let go of the camera, and we went after it. We had the image up loader, and walked away.

"We'll give it back to you tomorrow, when we have the picture," I yelled.

Ikuto's POV

Hmm. Interesting girls. But, I bet. I was the hottest guy at this school. They probably didn't even want the camera; they just wanted to touch my muscles. A thought popped into my mind. They were all laughing, especially the pink-haired one. She was the most interesting. She was also hot. She had nice tan skin, her bright warm honey eyes, and her curves. I sighed. Deep down, I knew they all didn't think I was hot. They weren't sluts, and we all knew it. Well, I got some new games I would like to play. I smirked like the Cheshire cat.

"Yo Ikuto," Kukai yelled. I spun around.

"Oh hey Kukai," I boredly said.

Kukai had curiosity written on his face. "What was all the noise at" he checked his watch."7:50?" I honestly didn't want to answer his question, because he would know three hot girls were at this school.(Ikuto never got to see Utau, because nobody mentioned her, and he never saw her, until now.)

"Well unless you want to look at me weirdly, let's go get breakfast before were late 'cause" I looked around the place "were still at the boys building, and were supposed to go to the Main Hallway." (This was another building, but called the Main Hallway, because you go there for you classes, meals, activities, and you go there if you're supposed to be excused and go back home. I forgot to mention this was a boarding school, but.. Well.. Now you know.)

Rima's POV

"Amu, Utau!" I wheezed.

Utau laughed. "Rima, hurry up. Were supposed to run, not half jog, half walking!"

Amu turned around, and went to Rima. "Hey Utau! Come here! You don't want to ditch your friends do 'ya?"

"Thank-yo-u A-mu," Rima panted. I slowed down to a walk. _I'm going to get you Utau._ Utau must've sensed something, because when she looked back, she saw Amu trying to piggyback me, and me looking at Utau with fire in my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Dessert Wins It!

Dessert Wins it! -every time

AMU'S POV

After breakfast, we ate dessert. Well, Rima, Utau, and I. I got a strawberry cheesecake, Utau got Pocky, and Rima got vanilla ice cream with sprinkles. A girl with fair skin, and blonde hair, came up to us. "Well what do we have here?" She sneered." Utau, I think these newbie's are too good for you. They'd rather be with me group, right? She suddenly looked at Rima, and I. We nervously stopped eating out desserts, and looked down at our hands in our lap.

"Hey Lulu, stop messing with the girls, and get back to your table. If you're finished, then get back to whatever you usually do," said a cherry voice. Rima and I stopped fiddling with our hands, and instead, looked at the person who dared enter the conversation. He had messy brown waves, bright green eyes, holding him confidently, and a diamond smile. I zoned back in. even though we were new here, doesn't mean that we are blind. She talked to us like she was overly confident, and when she said 'they'd rather be with my group' she sounded like she knew the answer. Like it would be a joy to be in her 'group.' NOT!

He had messy brown waves, bright green eyes, holding him confidently, and a diamond smile. When he noticed us looking, winked. We blushed, caught staring. The girl-whatever her name is, looked annoyed. She cleared her throat, and said clearly "are you trying to ignore ME, while I kindly make this offer to you?"

The mystery guy laughed. "Lulu, they don't want to be in your so called 'group' 'cause they have their own. He raised an eyebrow. "Right?" I thought in my head _oh my god! A popular kid is talking to us, and not bullying us! He's STANDING up for us_! I mentally screamed in my head, but on my face, I played a façade.

"Yes," Rima said, quietly looking down.

Lulu sneered. "What's that?" She mocked. "Little girl lost her voice? Well if you're-"

"Lulu!" Said the guy. "That's enough. No needs to get all mean. They just said no," He calmly said, all signs of emotion, leaving his face, other than calmness. He then had a flash of recondition, and said "Oi! I forgot to mention this to you, but my name is Souma Kukai, thought you can call me Kukai, 'cause I'm pretty darned sure you're going to get to know me really well." He flashed us a grin. Lulu took this as a sign she lost this battle, and retreated to where she came from. Kukai noticed this, and pointed to the empty chair. We all nodded. I noticed something. This whole time, Utau didn't say a peep.

I looked at her. She was quietly eating her pocky. Looking down. I looked back at Kukai, and saw him looking at something in the distance, waiting for us to finally start the conversation. I nudged Rima and Utau. They looked up. They then looked at me, having a look, saying _what is it?_ I nodded at Kukai, and then cleared my throat.

This caught his attention. "Oi! Sorr-ee! I thought you were busy, so I-"

I stopped him. "It's okay. I-I mean _we_ just wanted to thank you." I smiled, and so did Rima and Utau. They were starting to warm up to him.

Utau made a tiny smile, and introduced us. "The pink haired girl is Hinamori Amu, blondie locks- Mashiro Rima, and I, Hoshina Utau."

Kukai laughed. "Well, if you haven't heard before, I'm Souma Kukai. glad to meet'cha."

Utau's POV

Whoa. He just introduced us to him, and I can't believe he's still lingering around us! I carefully looked him over, and I guess you could say I was 'checking him out' but... Well… he was hot. Like drop dead gorgeous and here he was, still sitting at our table.

He met my gaze. I blushed, a tint on my cheeks. "y'know, hanging around me, will probably ruin your whole 'reputation.' I made air quotation marks. Rima and Amu were looking at him, when Rima said "you seem like a nice person. Were doing movie night on Friday, so if you could-"

"Yes," he grinned. Amu, Rima, and I were looking at each other.

"Rima!" I hissed.

"Well I saw how you were checking him out, soo-"

"I wasn't checking him out!" I said a bit too loud, but almost loud enough for him to hear. _Almost._

Kukai cleared his throat, and we immediately broke our small huddle. "Sorry," Amu said sheepishly, even though she wasn't the one to cause it. But I thanked the gods that she did, cause my pride never let me say sorry. #1 pride Rule Of Utau. You either win, or lose. I lost. Easy as that.

"…so yeah, this is our room, and come at…. 8?" She raised an eyebrow at us, Asking _is this a good time for him to come?_ We nodded, and she confirmed it, by saying "Yeah, okay well you're bringing the drinks, no alcohol or wine please, soo yeah.

"Oh yeah," Rima said, a scary aura gathering near her."If you dare invite anyone, and I mean ANYONE in our dorm, uninvited or I didn't know about it, .dead." Kukai gulped, and nodded quickly.

"Well, I'll see you girls soon. Friday night, 'kay?" He flashed a goofy grin, and waved goodbye.

IKUTO'S POV

I saw him talking to the three hot girls. _Hm. He already be-friended them._ After that, he left, and went back to the table. "Ikuto, I met these three nice gi-"

"Nice?" I roared. "Their hot, and you say nice?"

"Ikuto, you didn't let me explain." Kukai said, scooting the chair he sat on, 3 inches from me. "So, I met these three nice girls, and I guess I must've made some new friends, 'cause I'm meeting-"

Kukai got interrupted again. "You're meeting the hot girls again? Purposely, and not just following them?"

"Yeah… Ikuto, care to explain, why you're acting like this, when you never accepted to get a girlfriend?" Kukai said, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh, well, those three girls were the first three to resist my charm, but it must've been because I wasn't prepared to see them." Kukai laughed. Hard. "Ikuto, not every girl is going to be attracted by your 'charm.'


	3. Chapter 3 Miscalculated Conversation

Miscalculated Conversation.

Sparkle: Sorry for not uploading for so long!

Ikuto: It isn't like you had many fans

Amu: We hope you enjoy! *shoots death glare to Ikuto*

Sparkle: Well… To make it up for my readers, I made this extra longer!

Ikuto: Whoo-hoo *Sarcasm*

Rima: Enters room. You better not go to the movie with us *Evil aurora*

Ikuto: Sweat drops*

Rima: If this wasn't for Sparks here, I would've already threatened Kukai even more, and made myself scarier, got that Tsukiyomi boy?

Sparkle: Uhmm… Can I just get someone to do the disclaimer? I never had it ever done be-

Amu: Sure, sure! I want to do it!

Ikuto: Ooh, so let's 'do it' *wiggles eyebrows.* (I wanted him more childish….So he sounds like this 'kay?)

Rima: '., Ikuto *Scary sweet voice comes in*

Ikuto: R-Right. Well. I don't want to keep Sparkle waiting, I'll just go-

Rima: Oh no you don't. I hope you remember, as long as I actually write a story, this would've been much _much _worse, Ikuto.

Sparkle: *Sweat drop* Okay, so where were we?

Ikuto & Amu: Disclaimer…

Sparkle: Okay, well Amu-

Ikuto: And Ikuto

Sparkle: OKAY! Amu _and Ikuto _go say the disclaimer, okay?

Rima: *Normal aurora* I'm going to watch some Comedy, okay?

Amu & Ikuto: *Whispers* That was scary….

Sparkle: Disclaimer!

Both: Hai! (Yes) Sparkle doesn't own Shugo Chara, or any of its characters *Gives nod*

Sparkle: *Super excited* First time I did a disclaimer! Well hope you enjoy!

Ikuto'S POV

I spun around, and planted a smirk on my face. "Why, hello to you too, Miss..?"

"Hinamori," She coolly said, not bothering to even look at me. I shifted uncomfortably, and looked back at her to see if the pinkette was going to soften up, to the hottest boy.

"I see you're thinking I should probably soften up to you, 'because you think you're some gift from god," She said. Shock was written all on my face, which caused the pinkette to smirk at me, and finally meet my gaze.

"I didn't really get your first name can I ask wha-"

"No," She said, cutting off what I was going to say. Kukai chose this time to come near us, and enter the conversation. At the sight of him, she brightened a bit. _Well noe I know Kukai wasn't lying about the whole 'friends' thing. But, that makes it better. I can just befriend them all, if Kukai introduces the 'girls' to me. _Ikuto thought.

"Yo, Hinamori!" Kukai said, breezily walking past me, and standing closer to her.

"Hi Kukai," Hinamori said, both turning off from me, and when I thought that I was closed from the conversation, Kukai said. "My buddy here would like to come with us to you know where," He said, wiggling his eyebrows. _At least he introduced me to the Pinkette. _Thought Ikuto.

Amu laughed. "I barley even know him. Plus he seems like a playboy, never intending for a relationship, or being friends with us."

Kukai looked thoughtful, and then said "true, but he's harmless. Just a flea in a dog. No damage done."

I hissed at him "Kukai, you're supposed to get me _in_ not increase the rates of getting me uninvited. "

Apparently she heard me, 'cause she said "Well, look who just wanted to get invited to something." She raised an eyebrow. "Kukai did you tell him where were going, what we're doing, and when? Because you just got yourself in a mess like heck." She blew softly upwards, pushing the hair out of her eyes. "Plus, Rima will kill you when she knows that you already disobeyed her," Amu said, smiling.

This is when I decided to step back in. "C'mon _Amu,_" I said, emphasizing her name, and slowly walking towards her, wrapping my arms around her waist. _Bingo. _I thought, because she showed that she did know what was happened, and this was her reaction: Blushing. Madly.

Kukai laughed. "Aw, Amu, look who's playing with 'the playboy.' He said, making air quotation marks around 'the playboy.'

Amu's POV

Gaah! I thought. Why did he have to wrap his arms around me! I feel like jelly now! Uh-oh, I thought. I turned around me to see a very pissed off Rima, having fire in her eyes, and cracking her knuckles. While storming at us, in long strides, that I didn't know she could take, I unconsciously gulped.

Tsukiyomi boy, realizing I was scared, he was going to abuse that, and Kukai, was just doing exactly what I was doing.

Gulping, and trying to get as far as possible away from Rima.

_I think I know what Rima and Utau said, about them making a storm when they're mad. _I thought

RIMA'S POV (While Amu was staying abit longer at the Main Hallway, but they didn't know it…)

Utau Amu and I were walking back to the dorm, after finishing breakfast, and because nobody was going to eat anymore dessert. Even if it was breakfast. "Okay, Amu can you-" I turned to face her, to find that she wasn't with us. When I was about to tell Utau, she also stopped, and looked at me.

She quizzically looked at the empty space, and confusion was written all over her face.

I made sure my face was very neutral, because when I tell this to her later, she might've argued I looked funny too. "She's not here,' I simply stated, but inside, I was fuming.

She could be making new friends without us. I thought of all the ways Amu might betray us, and shuddered. _Nobody gets to have 'fun' with Amu, unless she is with her best friend._ I thought of her as my 'best friend,' well one of them, anyway, because, even though I've known Utau and Amu for like, this day, they felt like besties. They probably knew more about me, that my own mom and dad. Plus, they treated me with kindness, affection, and protection. _We are like a pack. We watch each other's backs._

"Yo Goldie locks," Utau said. "Where's Amu?"

I made sure the hurt wasn't in my voice, before saying, "I'm not sure. Maybe she ditched us for Lulu."

"No…," Utau said. "NO!" She said with such force that I didn't know.

"Hey, you're blocking the hallway here. Some people want to get to our _dorms_ before blocking a way there," Sneered a girl behind us.

We turned around to face the person. It was Lulu, and her 'groupies'.

"Yeah," Chirped a girl with her hair in pig tails, but not as long as Utau's.

Utau scowled at them. "Well, you can always go to your friends dorm. It's right over there." Utau pointed.

"I wanna show my buds, my imported purse, from _France_, where I _came from_." Hissed Lulu.

Her friends smirked, thinking that I was going to get embarrassed. Yeah, like I'd let that happen.

I mustered up all my willpower not to scream at them, and said with as much innocence I could muster up, I said "well, you could always lose some of that junk you're carrying around at the Main Hallway in the Weight Room."

Some of Lulu's friends hid their laughs behind their hands, while others were coughing uncontrollably trying to fake it.

Lulu suddenly was the one to turn bright red, before screaming with rage "well you probably should get outta here! Especially if you're thinking of leaving! She blurted.

Smirking, she turned back to the girls who got their laughing under control. "Well, you girls have fun, I'm going to…" She drifted off.

_Ha. I thought. So she did care when I said about losing some 'junk' as in weight. Well she should, especially if she wants to look good in that dress. I could see the belly stick out. (Think about a pegnant person. Now think about a small curve. Yup. That's how Lulu is looking) _

"Hey," Interrupted Rima. 'Where's Amu?"

Lulu stopped in mid-sentence, before looking quizzically around the hallway. Smirking, she said " well she might've found some new friends," And pretended to get a text from Amu, when we knew it was her mom, because she was always bragging about her moms ringtone was different, because she was 'famous.'

Psh, famous my butt.

Rima's POV

While Lulu and Utau were busy fighting, I turned, and left, going back to the last place we were all at. Hoping I was right, I left in search of Amu at the Main Hallway at the cafeteria…

Where I suddenly saw Amu busy talking to the guy who took our picture, with Kukai, I fumed. _So this is where she went._

Seeing that I was here Amu must've stopped mid-sentence, and the dude was trying to take advantage of that.

Amu was gulping, while Kukai was doing the same.

I was enraged. _I hope you know what you just got yourself in, Amu and Kukai_ as I stormed towards them.

Both were gulping when I arrived near them. "Hi Amu, Kukai," I gave a quick nod. "What'cha up to with that," I nodded my head towards the 'dude.'

He cleared his throat, sounding mildly annoyed. "Ikuto. Tsukiyomi Ikuto," He extended his hand, but I brushed aside his hand, and happily walked over to Amu and Kukai.

Cutting 'Ikuto' off from our conversation, I asked both Amu and Kukai, "Did you invite 'that'," I questioned, my eyes blazing. "To our movie?"

"We-well…" Amu and Kukai began uneasily.

Tsukiyomi, probably not knowing that I could cause trouble up, and was pretty scary, if I needed to be, rolled his eyes, and said: "Look. She's _just_ a girl. A small-"

My eyes blazed."Oooh Tsukiyomi… Let me tell you _one little thing._" I pulled on his shirt, so he was eye-to-eye level with me. ".."

Now Tsukiyomi was gulping. "Go-gotcha."

Both Amu and Kukai recovered, and were smiling. "We didn't invite Tsukiyomi at all!"

I smiled with fake amusement. "Well. Good to know." My humorous mood was suddenly changed, and this involved Amu. "Now… Amu," I purred. "We need to talk."

Right now she was gulping. Oh how I hated having to make myself scary in front of my friend. Well, friends, if you count Kukai. Amu nodded. "Of course." She turned towards Tsukiyomi and Kukai. "G-guys? I'll be right back."

Both nodded. Rather rapidly at that too.

We walked quickly to someplace that Tsukiyomi and Kukai wouldn't hear us. "Well?" I questioned.

"I was talking with Kukai and Ikuto-"  
>"Tsukiyomi. Unless you befriended him too," I said (Still Rima's POV)<p>

"Yeah, well, we were just talking about what a flirt he was, and before that we were talking about the in-"Amu got cut off.

"HEY!" Utau screamed. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LEAVE ME LIKE THAT RIMA!" She was walking quickly towards us, while we caught the attention of Kukai and Tsukiyomi (I never thought Rima would be saying Tsukiyomi this much either. But, this is my story so… Ha! **Rima: Dark Aurora* Don't push your luck… *Cracks knuckles**)

Utau exclaimed, "Rima! You didn't have to ditch me!"

Amu laughed. "I _don't_ think she was trying to ditch you Utau…"

"I was just looking for Amu, when I found them _talking_ with Tsukiyomi boy," Rima said, with an scary tone.

Utau looked mildly confused. "Who's _Tsukiyomi boy_?" She questioned (Remember, they didn't get his name?)

Something went off in Amu's head. "Ooh! He's the guy who took our picture, when we were getting to the Main Hallway. Remember?" Amu questioned.

"Oh yeah!" Utau said.

Tsukiyomi walked up to us, and slung an arm around Amu like they were good pals. "So," He said trying to make conversation. "What we talking about here?"


End file.
